nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Breaker: The Gathering
Ice Breaker: The Gathering is the third game in the Ice Breaker series, released December 14, 2009. The player is trying to get vikings back to their longboat. This is the first Nitrome game to have levels unlocked at the start of the week. This game was made a distributable game between December 17th, 2014 and January 4th, 2015 . ---- Controls Mouse - Click and hold to cut ice, interact with environment. Levels Every week up until January 11, 2010, a new clan was released. Each clan has eight levels. Elder Clan See also: Elder Clan Level 1 The player needs to slice the ice to get the bomb down onto the rock. Then slice the bomb to make a hole in the rock. Then, cut the ice to get the viking free, then get him through the hole and on to the boat. Level 2 The player has to cut a small enough piece of ice, so the two "+" shaped wood move the spoon shaped wood, and move the wooden beam up, so the Viking slides down, and onto the boat. Level 3 The player has to detonate the top bomb, then detonate the right bomb, then detonate the last bomb, and the objecy the Viking is on will tip over to the left, and the viking will slide into the boat. Level 4 The player has to cut the bomb the farthest down, then cut the rope of the bomb that is dangling from the rock, then the bomb will slide down the rock that the other bomb is attached to. Then, when it slides into the hole, detonate it. Then, cut the rope to that is attached to the Viking. Then cut the rope to the last bomb. Then, when it touches the turning circular rock, detonate it, then let the viking go into the hole on the rock, then he will eventually fall into the boat. Level 5 The player has to cut the ropes on small rocks, an get three T shaped pieces of wood lie on there right side so the Viking can get to the boat safely. Level 6 The player has to cut the longer rope with the bomb on it, then use the bomb to blow a hole in the rock. Then cut the rope to the only remaining bomb. That bomb will fall through the hole, roll to the right, and move the wood, that will move another beam of wood, and the viking will slide into the boat. Level 7 The player has to cut some ice off so the ice the top bomb is on will slide over to the beam connected to the rock, and the bomb gets near the rock. Now, detonate the bomb so that the the rock beam is swinging. Now, cut across the big slab of ice so it falls into the water, but make sure the bomb is in the same position it was in when the ice slab was there. Now, cut the ice so the bomb moves down, then, when the bomb gets close to a link (silver circle) close to another link, detonate the bomb at the first link. This way, the hammer will come down, and push the ice the two vikings are in, onto the boat. Level 8 The player has to cut the rope to the Bomb, then when the bomb gets to the end of the rock, detonate it, but be fast because the bomb will not stop. Then, wait for the rock hand to swing and stop. Now, cut the ice so the Viking in the Ice is no longer attached to the ice stuck to the rock. Now, cut the rope to the crow, and the hand will swing back, the viking in ice will fall onto the boat. First Clan See also: First Clan Level 9 Cut the big slab of ice so that it falls into the hand attached to the rails. Wait for the ice to get adjusted, and eventually, the hand will push the ice up, and the ice will push the wood up, and the Viking will slide down, touch some ice, and fall into the boat. Level 10 Cut some ice off so that there are still two beams of ice sticking out. And when one viking is falls, cut the rock so that the other viking will fall into the boat also. Level 11 On the right side of the beam, cut the ice between the two links, then, cut ice on the right side of the right link that was beside a link. Now, move over to the edge of the right side of the screen, and the link closest to the right edge of the screen, cut on the left of it close to the link (if the ice beam doesn't fall, or it falls a little bit, cut the ice around the link closest to the edge of the screen till the ice beam falls). Now, cut the ropes on the viking closest to the longboat, and make sure the viking slides down, and onto the boat. Do the same for the other viking. Level 12 To get the Viking on the far right onto the boat, the player has to cut away all the ice underneath the vikings feet. Now, cut the ice above the helmet of the viking, but make sure the white line is right above the horns of his helmet, now cut. Now, on the left, there is some ice stuck to the edge of the left side of the screen. To get the viking out, before you slice the ice, make sure the white line is right beside the Vikings left foot. Now, cut all the ropes, so that the 2 vikings get fall into the boat. Now, to free the last viking, cut the very top of the icicle, so that it goes into the boat. Level 13 Level 14 The player has to slice some ice underneath the icicle the Viking is on, but the white line has to be a left diagonal line, and the line has to be a bit underneath the vikings foot. Now cut, the piece of ice should fall into the hand and nothing should move. Now, make a left diagonal white line a bit above the vikings helmet. Now cut, the viking should fall on the rock hammer or between the rock hammer and the rock hand. Now, make a a straight white line across the remaining icicle, but make sure the white line is before the part of the ice that curves. Now cut. The ice should fall into the hand, and push the hammer up. Wait until the hammer stops moving, now make a diagonal left line, and cut. Try to make the viking slide down the rock hill and into the boat. Level 15 Level 16 Raven Clan See also: Raven Clan Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Red Clan See also: Red Clan Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Hunter Clan See also: Hunter Clan Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Ending Interactive Objects *'Ice Bomb' - Ice Bombs are very powerful. They can take out whole chunks of ice or rock. *'Bolts' - Are small, silver, and circular. They can hold things in one place and if one is attached to something, and there are no other links, the object can swing. *'Sign' - If the player hovers their mouse cursor over the sign, instructions will appear in a box on a screen. *'Ropes' - Brown cords that are always attached by bolts. When an object that has a rope on it is stationary and the object is dislodged, ropes will make the object swing. *'Wood' - Wood appears in many levels, and they can be in many shapes. Wood cannot be sliced, and wood is lighter then rock. *'Rock' - Rock cannot be sliced. It appears in many levels, and may sometimes have links in it. Rock is heavier then Wood. *'Crows' - Crows are birds that will fly up. They always fly left. And they may sometimes have ropes attached to them. *'Shield links' - Shield Links are links that are yellow, look like a shield, and bigger then usual links. These links will move in one direction, and cannot be made to o the opposite direction. Beta elements Slider differences In the slider video of the game, screws, spotty rock and square shaped valkyries are seen in a First Clan's stage, despite these elements not appearing in those stages. Level Editor leftovers Some level editor leftovers can be found at "DefineSprite (1318)" and "DefineSprite (1333)". On the first one there's a menu to edit the level by snapping the objects and locking/unlocking them and a field to set the amount of moves allowed. On the second one there are buttons for the level editor, which features an early version of the ice bombs. Beta Level Select button A beta button to go back to the level select screen can be found at "DefineSprite (1586)". Betabutton1.png|Frame 1 Betabutton2.png|Frame 2 Trivia *The Ice Breakers series is the first Nitrome series to have third "actual" games.The Frost Bite series had three games before The Ice Breakers series, but the third game didn't follow the same gameplay as its prequels. *The Ice Breakers series holds the record for having the most sequels in one year. Which is two (Red Clan and The Gathering). The Test Subject series has three games in one year but the third game (Test Subject Arena) was actually a spin-off. *Every clan were not available to play when the game was first released. If player completed the first clan, they had to wait one week until the other clan was available to play. *This game is the only Nitrome game which has feature called "I'm stuck". If the player feels that he/she cannot complete a level, and he/she has tried multiple times to complete the level, then he/she can press this button, and the next level will be unlocked in twenty-four hours. es:Ice Breaker: The Gathering Category:Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Sequels Category:2009 games Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Level design by Matthew Annal Category:Level design by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Winter games Category:Physics games Category:Ice Breaker series Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Box 2D Physics Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games Category:Distributable games Category:Beta